Enterprise mobility platforms manage the whole life cycle of applications for an enterprise, including application development, application deployment, application execution, application management and mobile device management. In a large corporation with tens of thousands of employees, multiple business lines, and millions of transactions daily, employees need to access data and work on their tasks while they are in different statuses. Enterprise mobility platforms enable business analysts and developers to quickly develop mobile applications with specific business objectives and functionality and deploy the applications, allowing other employees to use the applications on their devices to process data and information.